La dernière descente
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: "Et si tu faisais du ski, c'est chouette le ski ! C'est ça, espèce de taré, plus jamais je remonte là-dessus !"


Un vent glacial s'engouffra sous son manteau. Alec était congelé. Son bonnet trop enfoncé sur sa tête réduisait considérablement sa visibilité et son écharpe ne cessait de s'agiter devant ses yeux. Collant, à chaque fois, le petit tas de neige qu'elle avait emmagasiné, sur l'entièreté de son visage.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se laisse embarquer par Magnus ? Peut-être était-il incapable de lui dire non. A cause de son sourire. Pour ses beaux yeux. Il le regarda dévaler la pente sans aucune difficulté. Dans une danse des plus parfaites.

Il savait que ce serait bientôt son tour. Que Magnus allait s'arrêter et se retourner pour ne pas rater une seule miette de sa catastrophique démonstration en ski de piste. Comme depuis les vingt-cinq derniers essais infructueux d'Alec. Comme depuis ce début d'après-midi.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être amélioré. Malgré les encouragements amicaux de Magnus.

Quel enfer.

Si seulement Alec s'était écouté. Il aurait attrapé son snowboard et repoussé sa première leçon de ski à la prochaine saison. Magnus avait payé la location. Le mal était fait.

« Trop tard, tu devras t'habituer aux bâtons… Et aux gamelles »

Il n'était pas fou, Magnus avait eu un sourire mesquin. Il lui avait fourni son équipement de torture et ils étaient partis en direction des pistes.

La première épreuve avait été compliquée. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler malléable. Elles rendaient ses moindres gestes grossiers et ridicules. Quand il avait attaché ses pieds sur ses skis, le chemin jusqu'au télésiège avait été un périple. Il était peut-être encore temps de rentrer au chalet, de se préparer une boisson chaude, de s'entourer d'un plaid réconfortant. Et de ne plus jamais parler de cette première expérience désastreuse.

Magnus avait un sourire resplendissant. Il n'avait pas osé voiler son regard. Et puis de toute manière son snowboard s'était abîmé la veille. Il avait été hors de question de s'en servir à nouveau. Magnus l'avait diagnostiqué comme étant dangereux.

« Au moins, tu pourras essayer le ski »

Avait-il suggéré.

Suggestion qui devint idée.

Idée qui devint réalité.

Sauf que cela ne faisait pas à avancer le problème. Alec était toujours en haut de la montagne, attendant le signal de départ de Magnus.

Gelant sur place.

« Merde, je te déteste. »

Ce fut littéralement un massacre. Quasiment pire que la première descente qu'il avait réalisée.

Chutes : douze.

Déchaussages : deux.

Gamins frimeurs – qui savent faire du ski – : trois.

Tout ça sous le regard attentif de Magnus.

« Mon Dieu, je suis maudit »

Quand il le rejoignit enfin, la totalité de son corps était recouvert de neige sur la partie visible. Sur la face cachée de l'iceberg, Alec devinait facilement une myriade de bleus fraîchement conçue par ses soins. Il grogna intérieurement.

« On peut rentrer… S'il-te-plaît… »

C'était une supplique. Une imploration. Une demande de grâce.

Magnus hocha la tête tranquillement. Alec n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

Magnus posa délicatement sa main sur le visage d'Alec. Un sourire peint sur les lèvres.

« On rentre… Le premier au chalet est exempté de vaisselle ? »

Regard provocateur.

Il était hors de question qu'Alec soit exclu de la course aussi facilement. Il poussa violemment Magnus pour prendre le maximum d'avance possible.

En vain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Magnus l'avait largement distancé.

C'était injuste. Il avait donné de sa personne toute la journée et voilà que Magnus le laissait.

Seul.

Comme une vulgaire chaussette.

Au milieu des pistes.

Il se jura de lui passer un savon une fois de retour au chalet. Encore faudrait-il qu'il ne craque pas sous son adorable regard de braise. Il avait des doutes. Après plusieurs chutes, il arriva enfin au pied de la station. Congelé. De la neige avait fini par s'introduire dans tout son corps pendant la dernière descente. Il grommela se dépatouillant comme il le pouvait pour assembler ses skis entre eux.

« Et si tu faisais du ski, c'est chouette le ski ! C'est ça, espèce de taré, plus jamais je remonte là-dessus ! »

Les passants dévisageaient le jeune Alec complètement déchaîné sur le matériel nordique qui refusait de se plier à sa volonté. Quand ce n'était pas les skis qui se dissociaient, c'était les bâtons qui tombaient au sol. Il avait terriblement mal aux pieds dans ses chaussures trop serrées et ne trouvait plus le magasin de location.

Quand il entra enfin dans la boutique, il posa violemment les skis sur le comptoir tout en se précipitant jusqu'à ses bottes pour connaître le repos éternel.

« Enfin plus de putain de chaussures de ski de merde. »

Libération.

Totale.

Alec soupira d'aise, le vendeur le regardait, surprit par sa vulgarité. Sans s'en rendre compte, Alec le dévisagea gratuitement de la tête aux pieds, avant de se lever pour quitter le magasin. L'avantage était que Magnus avait déjà réglé.

Quand il arriva au chalet, il se jeta sur le canapé. Boudeur. Il était hors de question qu'il aille chercher réconfort auprès de Magnus, il l'avait laissé, complètement seul sur le bord d'une piste rouge. Il attrapa un livre qui traînait, prit le plaid, et en commença la lecture.

Magnus apparut comme par magie dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Aller, arrête de faire semblant, je suis sûr que tu A . DO . RÉ ! »

Alec lui envoya des éclairs providence d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Magnus s'approcha pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il attrapa sa main délicatement en la pressant doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne sois pas faible, ne sois pas faible » se répétait Alec intérieurement qui évitait précautionneusement le regard de Magnus.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par planter son regard dans celui de Magnus. Un sourire resplendissant était désormais dessiné sur son visage. Tricheur. Mauvais joueur.

Magnus pouvait très bien le critiquer, le battre, jouer de lui en diverses occasions, Alec ramperait toujours à ses pieds pour une raison inexplicable.

« Ne sois pas en colère, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. En plus de la raclette de ce soir ! »

Magnus le tira plus près de lui, planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de fondre jusqu'à son oreille.

« Suis-moi c'est dans la chambre… »

Alec eut un frisson incontrôlé. Diable ce qu'il était séduisant. Il se laissa guider sans la moindre résistance. Qui aurait pu lutter ? Pour le côté théâtral, Magnus lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

Il le fit s'arrêter d'une légère impulsion sur la poitrine, puis par un murmure « C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux »

Nouveau frisson.

Nouvelle vision.

Nouvelle émotion.

Devant lui, posé sur le lit, un snowboard flambant neuf. Fraîchement acheté le jour-même. Par les soins de Magnus. Alec se mordit la lèvre.

C'était exactement ça. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'Alec n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir à Magnus. Parce que ses imprévus étaient magiques. Parce qu'il était touchant au bon moment. Parce que ses moindres petites intentions étaient belles, sincères et spontanées.

Alec tressaillit. Magnus venait de poser sa main sur son épaule à la recherche du regard de celui-ci. Pour essayer d'y déceler de la joie. De la surprise. Du bonheur. Du dégoût ?

Alec lui offrit un sourire. Ce genre de sourire parfait.

« Viens-là toi. »

Magnus se laissa totalement faire.

Un bisou.

Puis deux.

Puis huit.

Inutile de compter les autres.

Alec était heureux de sa journée. Parce qu'il avait bravé les skis, la neige et le froid. Parce qu'il avait essayé d'apprendre, pendant une seule journée, ce que Magnus avait intégré en plusieurs années. Parce qu'il avait été laissé, comme une chaussette, à l'abandon sur une piste.

Parce qu'il avait vécu l'enfer, pour connaître le goût du paradis.

Sucré.


End file.
